IMing the Marauders
by TearsandLies3m0
Summary: It's the summer before their last year, can Lily survive IMing the Marauders?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Unless J.K. Rowling wanted to give me her identity, IM NOT HER!_**

Lily sighed, ever since Remus showed James and Sirius how to go onto a computer and IM they haven't left her alone. All she wanted to do was just type up some poems she wrote. _Ding._ James sent her an IM.

**ILoveLily: Hey, Lilykins, what's up?**

_FlamingRedHead:Don't call me that Potter!_

**ILoveLily: Oh dear, is someone on her period?**

_FLamingRedHead: Potter!!!!_

**ILoveLily has invited Moony1230 to chat**

Moony1230: Hey Lily, How has your summer been?

_FlamingRedHead: It would have been great if these morons you call friends hadn't been IMing me!_

**ILoveLily: May I say-**

_FlamingRedHead: No one asked you to say anything Potter!_

**ILoveLily: -That I am your moron**

_FlamingRedHead: Hits head repeatedly on keyboardJHDAFHKJHjvhkegrejg_

Moony1230: Wow Prongs, I think she's doing it litterally!

**ILoveLily:) I'll go rescue her! Let me find my broom!**

_FlamingRedHead: NO! Im good, Im good!_

**ILoveLily has invited Paddyfoot to chat**

_**Paddyfoot: Damn I was wondering when you would invite me in! I just didn't want to barged in here!!**_

_FlamingRedHead: OK, Now Im really leaving!_

_FlamingRedHead: O yea, bye Remus, Sirius_

**ILoveLily: What about me?**

_FlamingRedHead: What about you?_

_FlamingRedHead has signed off_

**ILoveLily has signed off**

Moony1230 exits chat

_**Paddyfoot: Hello?**_

_**Paddyfoot: COOL**_

_**Paddyfoot: I can tlak to myself in here!!**_

_**Paddyfoot: Do you know who's hot?**_

_**Paddyfoot: The one and only Sirius Black that's who!!**_

**ILoveLily has signed in**

**ILoveLily: What the bloody hell?!**

_**Paddyfoot signed off**_

**ILoveLily: OKay...**

**ILoveLily has signed off**


	2. Zoo Part 1

**A/N Ok, this chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend Alejandro, and you'll see why!**

**Disclamier: this is the last time I'll do this, I am not J.k Rowling!**

The next day, Lily got another instant message, this time, from Sirius.

_**Paddyfoot: Hey Lils!! Listen, us, the Marauders are going to the Muggle zoo and we wanted to invite you and Alice, wanna come?**_

_FlamingRedHead: Sure. I'll tell Alice. We'll meet you at 12?_

_**Paddyfoot: Ok, bye!**_

_**Paddyfoot has signed off.**_

So, Lily was going to the zoo with the Marauders. 'Oh Merlin, please let Alice go!' She thought.

"Hey Lily!" James greeted her. She noticed that he hadn't said love, sweetie, Lilykins, or any other ridiculous nickname. "Hi James." She replied. She also noticed that he was actually giving her a sincere smile. "LILY!!!" All of a sudden, Lily found herself on the ground with Sirius hugging the crap out of her. "Fhey Ffirius!" Lily managed to let out a muffled greeting.

After all the hi's and hugs, they moved on to look at all the animals. Alice squealing when she saw the flamingos. "What the fuck are those?!" Sirius managed to exclaim. A little girl next to him heard him and said, "OO! Mister you said a bad word!" "Like I give a bloody hell-" But before he could finish, he saw a shadow hang over him, and he knew it wasn't his friends. He slowly turned. "Well, hello!" He said putting on a Yes-Im-Sirius-Im-This-Sexy smile. (Serious/Sirius pun! Lol, I love those, Ok, back to story!) "I heard you say some really nasty things here to my daughter-" "Were you arrested earlier?" "Excuse me?!" "were you?" "No!" "Because it has got to be illegal to look that good!"

Lily slapped her foreheaed. Remus walked away like her didn't know Sirius. Alice kept starring at the flamingos, trying to keep her laughter in. "Well.. I-I" Stuttered the woman blushing. She took the little girl by the hand and wlaked away. " I want ice cream!" Sirius responded to the awkward silence. Everyone stared at him. "Unbloodyliveable!" Lily muttered under her breath. James grinned.

Slowly, they walked towards the marine section. All the time Lily was giving Sirius a lecture on swearing where little kids were around. Although she did notice that he winked at quite a few girls on the way. As they entered the marine section, they walked into the mouth of a whale. They saw it was semi-dark and a lot of little kids and parents were there. Without thinking, James took Lily's hand. They both looked down and blushed. He meant to let go, but Lily leaned and whispered inot his ear, "it's ok." Slowly they walked over to where the _seals_ were. They saw the zoo people were making them play with some balls. James rolled his eyes as the girls awed. When he turned around he saw Sirius jumping up and down with some first graders shreiking at how cute it was.

James bit back a laugh. He turned and dragged Lily over to the _walruses_. Some were just laying there, doing nothing. Lily tapped the window. Nothing. "These are soooooo boring!" Alice complained. But Lily had a feeling about them. Slowly, ever so slowly, they moved into their pond, and she saw some blood marks. Curious, she read the sign about them, their birth season wasn't in the fall, so why were there blood stains? Sirius saw this too, and he said, "do walruses have periods?" Remus started cracking up. As soon as he did everybody else did too. Alice dug through her purse, she pulled out a tampon. She threw it into the cage," there!! Use those!" They all laughed hysterically until a officer saw the tampon, which a walrus was now using it like a cigarette, and started coming over towards the laughing teens. "Run!!" Lily shreiked. Laughing, they ran as fast as they could.

Sinking into a bench, they laughed until their sides hurt. "I still want ice cream!" Sirius gasped.

**A/N: Ok, well there you go, all typed up under a half hour! Hehehe, sorry Alejandro, I had to use the walruses and periods!!**


	3. Zoo Part 2

Soon, they were walking back to Lily's house. When they got her, Lily invited them into her backyard. She went inside and brought out some lemonade and brownies. Together, they all sat down and started watching the stars. Subconsciously, Lily moved closer to James, making sure that she "accidently" bumped into his shoulder. James looked down and smiled. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Lily. She rested her head on James' shoulder and breathed in his aroma. He leaned his head on hers and could smell the strawberry-kiwi shampoo.

Without thinking, James brought lifted her chin up and brought his lips to hers. They barely brushed and Lily could feel the fireworks. "Did you-" "Feel that?" "Yeah." "Same here." "FINALLY!!!!!" Alice, Remus, and Sirius shreiked. "It was about time!" Lily smiled. "I guess it was." "So, my darling flower, well you have the honor of being my girlfriend?" "Yes, I will."

While this was happening, Lily looked up and saw a bright shining star. Closing her eyes, she made a quick wish. James looked towards where she was looking seconds before. A star. From the constellation Sirius. Swooping down, he gave Lily another kiss. Soon that kiss turned into a full makeout, and soon, the disgusted friends moved away.

**A/N I know this was short, but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chappy!**


End file.
